


Solo estoy un poco más curiosa

by BelenYesica



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/F, F/M, Magic, Trauma
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelenYesica/pseuds/BelenYesica
Summary: Celena es una reina muy interesada en desvelar todos los secretos.Es una tragedia, que su familia esconde los más horribles y devastadores misterios.





	Solo estoy un poco más curiosa

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de que lean esta historia quiero avisar que es realmente maduro, y con el tiempo se pondrá más oscura. Recuerda que este es un fanfic serio.  
> También aviso que de momento no hay F/M, pero que pronto habrá.  
> Recomiendo leer escuchando A Perfect Circle - The Noose... y para todos los capítulos que vaya subiendo.

**Coronación**

 

Ella estaba en su alcoba; Su habitación era ordenada, oscuras paredes, su techo adornado con las mas bellas flores, pintadas por el artista mas reconocido, los mejores de esta década. Aquel lugar era enorme, el color favorito de nuestra princesa era morado, sus sabanas de cera cosidas por sus doncellas tenían el pigmento mas amado por Celena.

Un nuevo día a comenzado, ella revisaba su horóscopo por medio de su varita, su signo era Demonio. Ninguna sonrisa apareció en su rostro, el zodiaco no le daban buenas noticias. Lo cerro inmediatamente de su varita.

Decidió levantarse.  
Le encantaba estudiar, cantar, dibujar enfrente de la luna, solía dormir cuando la luna se convertía en redonda, algunas veces no sucedía, cuando estaba completa se preguntaba.  
\- ¿Donde estará mi tía abuela? - Sus parpados luchaban por cerrarse.  
Lo que más veneraba de la noche era su profunda tranquilidad, la soledad algo que estimaba en esos momentos. Aunque eso le costaran orejeras en los ojos.

Hoy, seguirá con su auto-entrenamiento. No sin antes vestirse.

Ella visito por millonésima vez la biblioteca privada. Una mucama desplazo las escaleras para que la princesa no moviera ni un dedo, trepa hasta que llego a la catalogación de su abuela, Cressida. Su hermana mayor, Dirhhennia. Y su mejor amiga Emily Kelpbottom.  
Saca cada archivo posible, sin embargo, se da cuenta que seria casi imposible, y que probablemente se fracturaría un hueso si seguía. Amablemente pidió a unos guardias del castillo que retiraran lo que quería.

\- Su majestad, los archivos están listos -

\- Oh, gracias... - Celena pudo notar un leve sonrojo de parte del guerrero, desviando un poco la vista. Eso le molestaba, aunque ella cubría parte de su rostro con su abanico todos idolatraban su belleza, lo repudiaba.

La heredera volvió a su habitación. Pocos días faltaban para su coronación, su madre estará allí. Por alguna razón, la reina era distante con ella, desde que tiene memoria.

La princesa conocía a su abuela a la perfección, sabia del gran repudio que le tenia a la anarquía, el desprecio hacia los monstruos y pobres, la nieta la conocía mucho mas que la abuela misma.  
Pero hubo un libro que capto su atención, ese ejemplar tenia algo...

Normas de la dinastía Mewni  
" La heredera no podrá ser reina si corta la cola de una sirena "

Esta regla hizo fruncir la cara de nuestra protagonista. Ella percibía la buena relación de su abuela con la ex-heredera Kelpbottom. Sin embargo, una sensación tuvo.  
\- (Esto es, extraño...) - Fue insólito que hubiera una regla especifica para una especie.  
La curiosidad invadió su cuerpo. Acomodo el tomo, sujeto varios archivos sobre Emily, y empezó a analizarlos.  
Ninguno respondió sus dudas.

Celena se canso. Si ella no podría desvelar esta sencilla pregunta, lo haría de otra forma.  
Se aproximo a su espejo, cubierta de rosas moradas, con espinas.

" Buenos días. Deseo todas las llamadas de Crescenta y Emily " Mensaje enviado.

" Buenos días, su alteza. ¿No deberíamos primero tener el permiso de su majestad?

" No es necesario " Por supuesto, nadie contradecía a la princesa, pronto seria reina.

Día y noche pasaron volando. Celena quedo exhausta, ella escucho 1/4 de las charlas, sin contar cuando se desmayo por cansancio.

\- ¿M-madre? - Las pupilas empezaban a levantarse, veía algo borroso, ella reconocía a su progenitora.

\- Celena, ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no puedes investigar en la madrugada? Ve, y báñate. Recuerda, mañana seras la monarca de Mewni - El tono de voz de Rhina denotaba disgusto, un poco de enojo, pero se mantenía neutral. Al decir eso ultimo ella se fue.

La hija hizo caso, mando a sirvientas a preparar su baño.  
Se recostó en la tina, llena de agua fría, arreglada con sus flores favoritas: Matacabras.  
Quito su gorra primero, segundo sus tacones blancos, y largas medias, tercero su enorme vestido. Solo quedaba su ropa interior, y guantes.  
A diferencia de su madre, abuela, bisabuela ella era mas curvilínea, un poco mas baja, y con un cuello mas pequeño.  
Siguió oyendo las conversaciones de su abuela, y su mejor amiga. Algo sucedió, la princesa se dio cuenta la relación de las dos amigas rayaba mas en amorosa. Una de estas la dejo anonadada.

\- Emily, contesta por favor... - La voz de Crescenta aunque dulce y vivaz, esta era diferente, ella estaba deprimida, y de sus labios saldrían silenciosas palabras.

\- Dulce, ¿Que te sucede? -

\- Es el comité de magia, ellos quieren casarme, incluso el pueblo lo espera... -

\- Oh, dios. Crescenta, ¿Que es lo que sucederá con nosotras? El matrimonio igualitario no es permitido -

\- Yo... estuve pensando... en que tu, y yo, podríamos crear una heredera -

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ¿Acaso Rhina tenia dos madres? ¿Como era eso posible?

\- (No, seguramente es un malentendido) - Celena se levanto de la bañera, con toallas blancas se seco, no se arreglo demasiado, simplemente ropa interior, guantes, un kimono morado tipo galaxia, su tiara con perlas, tres grandes joyas de oro y de color salmón, un chongo suelto, una gran flor en su corona rosa rojiza, junto con mas flores. Claro, para una muchacha esto seria demasiado arreglo, pero para una integrante de la sangre Butterfly esto era esencial, seria una deshonra que una de estas no se vista bien.

Ella pidió que las personas cercas de tu habitación se retiraran inmediatamente, hasta su pasillo debía ser inhabitable.  
Cerro todas las puertas con llave, volvió a su recamada, saco el libro de hechizos, reviso su pagina.  
"El ojo que todo lo ve"  
Su hechizo combinado con un poco de la magia de Skywynne podría ver todo lo que el pasado olvido. Duplico su pagina, y la tendió en su suave mano. Volvió hacia la pagina de su gran tatatara abuela, ella no pudo encontrar un embrujamiento sobre volver al pasado, supuso que era entendible, ir al pasado o futuro es un hechizo demasiado peligroso, probablemente la Reina de las Horas no se lo hubiera permitido... sabiendo que hay hembras en su dinastía como su madre. Celena pensó automáticamente en su tatara abuela, Eclipsa, tal vez sea una enorme coincidencia que su varita se parece a la de Lyric.  
Sin embargo, estaba divagando al respecto ella debía de concentrarse en su hechizo.

 _"Siente el futuro"_  
_"Primero cierra tus ojos, levanta por completo tus brazos, la varita comenzara a llevarte, empezaras a levitar levemente, abandona por completo tu cuerpo, pero sigue estando bien posicionada, los dedos de tu pie deben simular que tocas el suelo, como una bailarina de ballet."_

Celena pensó en que si hacia lo contrario, el hechizo se convertiría en uno de pasado, tal vez si utilizara el suyo, y luego el de Skywynne, funcionaria.  
Así que volvió a duplicar la pagina de su antigua abuela. Regreso a su parte del libro, creando una hoja para proponer un nuevo encanto.

 _"Siente el pasado"_  
_"Un hechizo inspirado por Siente el futuro de Skywynne._  
_Sentir el pasado no hará que estés en el pasado, y puedas cambiar tus decisiones. Trata de revivir una memoria pasada, mas no tendrás el control._  
_Es importante no ir muy lejano con el embrujamiento, debido a que el hechizo solo puede ver en todo el tiempo que haz vivido._

_Manten los ojos abiertos, baja tus manos, la varita querrá llevarte abajo, no es razón para preocuparse, pero nunca dejes que te lleve, tus pies deben de estar presionando el piso fuertemente"_

_Celena_ siguió todos los pasos.  
Ella se escondía, recordaba esta memoria, su madre tenia que lidiar con un problema de la familia Lucitor, aunque los años habían pasado ella no seguía sin tener una buena relación con ellos. Rhina pensó que al llevar a su hija la ira de los demonios seria mucho menor, ademas no quería estar sola.

Celena parpadeo, y todo volvió a las normalidad, no sin antes agregar.

_"Para abandonar esta visión solo habrá que pestañear"_

\- Celena ¿Por que no hay ningún guardia ni doncella en tu habitación y pasillo? - Rhina abrió con una fuerza inmensurable la inmensa puerta de su hija, se manifestaba algo enojada.  
\- ¿Y si las tropas de los monstruos nos atacan? Quien sabe que te hubiera pasado -

\- M-madre, lo lamento tanto... - Estaba nerviosa, la forma en que entro la había asustado, y no quería enfadarla más. En el instante su estomago rugió como si no hubiera un mañana.

La reina suspiro.  
\- Vamos, querida. La cena ya esta lista -   
Con esto ultimo, madre e hija se dirigieron al comedor real, el sitio estaba mas vació que nunca, su abuela dejo de comer con ellas desde hace mucho tiempo, prefería involucrarse en la política que pasar un lindo rato con su familia.  
Un guardia aparto la silla de la sucesora al trono, Celena no movió ni un dedo.  
\- Puedes retirarte - Dijo la soberana.

Cuando la puerta se cerro, el lugar inicio a ser tétrico, algo espeluznante. Las cortinas escondían las estrellas de la noche, haciendo de esta cena mas oscura, lo único que alumbraba el lúgubre refectorio eran velas. Ella vio lo alejada que estaba su madre, la mesa parecía no tener fin, era demasiado larga. Hasta que alguien rompió su estado de inconsciencia.  
\- Celena, hija mía. Come, no querrás enfermarte. - No hubo respuesta.  
\- Querida, ¿Te has dado cuenta? Eres la última en la familia en estos momentos. La única heredera Butterfly. Poco falta para que seas reina, y tu si eres fértil - Tampoco hubo respuesta.

Rhina se dio por vencida, su descendiente no quería saber nada sobre la importancia del linaje. Tal vez, ella solo necesitaba dormir.

Celena no lo vio de esa manera, ella si tomo conciencia de las palabras de su madre. Por eso ella debió desenmascarar este secreto.

Con un suspiro agradeció el hecho que haya cerrado la puerta con llave, sino alguna sirvienta limpiaría todo, y toda su dedicación seria en vano...  
Inicio con  _"El ojo que todo lo ve"_ movió su varita hasta ver su abuela. Siguió con "Sentir el pasado" lo que lanzo parecía ser un rayo morado, el ojo parecía deformarse a un engranaje, ella podía ver que su marco eran números romanos.

Crescenta acurrucaba de Rhina, quien aparentaba tener unos diez años, dándole un pequeño beso, cosa que causo una pequeña sonrisa en Emily. Celena se sorprendió de este momento, su madre parecía tan feliz, ellas se asemejaban a una familia.  
Automáticamente, salto esa parte.   
Crescenta firmaba de nuevos contratos que beneficiarían a la economía del reino, ella se presentaba realmente excitada.  
Su abuela se presentaba a una importante reunión de reinos, dejando a la Rhina bebe con Festivia y Emily.

\- No... -

Crescenta y Emily tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros, la sirena recostaba a su novia gentilmente, siendo Kelpbottom la que estaba arriba.  
La rubia tenia el cabello suelto, era hermoso, era sumamente largo, no llegaba hasta los pies, lo sobrepasaba. Carecía de ropa; vestía con una remera blanca, los marcos rosas pastel, y una bragas también pura.  
La ex heredera solo tenia un collar de perlas, con un par de aretes de la misma gema. Sus senos fueron visibles, no eran muy grandes, y no podía hacerle competencia a la monarca Butterfly, eran entre medio, algo pequeños, pero no se le podía reclamar nada su contextura es delgada.  
  
\- No, no no no –  
  
  
  La ansiosa mordió su labio inferior a su izquierda. La dominante quito la las bragas de su novia, mientras doblaba su aleta caudal.  
Abordo su aleta hacia su vulva, era estrecho, y se sentía realmente bien. Era un poco obvio que Crescenta empezó a jadear, aunque no se escuchaba porque sabia como mantenerse callada por medio de sus dientes, pero algún que otro gemido salia en el acto.  
Finalmente, su novia secreta dejo una huella en la reina.

\- ¡No no no no no! - Celena tiro su varita a aquel espejo, no quería seguir viendo de este horrible acto sexual. Para su suerte, no hubo ningún rasguño de parte de la reliquia familiar.

 

 Ella quedo aterrorizada. Ella no durmió esta noche.

 

 

 Las familias nobles no hacían ni un ruido, la gran puerta fue abierta por los guardias. De allí salio la princesa, próxima a convertirse en reina. Su mirada era vaga, muchos dirían que era la misma que la ex-princesa Dirhhennia. Su vista iba al piso, su rostro no muy deseable en estos momentos, parecía que Celena se había desvelado toda la semana, algunos susurraban si su nueva reina seria un perezosa como su tía abuela.

 Hija se arrodillo ante su madre, para ser coronada, no subió la cabeza. La ex-gobernante se dio cuenta, algo andaba mal con su bebe. Su cara parecía severa, no obstante estaba cansada. Ella ya tenia cierta edad, tenia una pequeña cana en su colosal y magnifico cabello. Mientras que su hija gozaba de juventud y belleza.

 Rhina entrego la corona. Celena Butterfly era la nueva reina de Mewni. Alguien importante, pero no tanto como la familia real o las familias nobles debió de haber dicho algo parecido.

 Todos bebieron y cantaron, estaban felices de que su monarca fuera tan hermosa, muchos la conmemoraban como la Butterfly mas hermosa de todas, otros como la Mewmana mas bella de todas, y algunos como la mujer mas preciosa. Aunque hubieran ciertos rumores de que la reina seria una floja.

 Como inconveniencia la soberana no sonreía. No había expresión, ella estaba simplemente traumada, nadie lo noto, a excepción de su madre. La ex-princesa miraba las ventas, su reflejo no era feliz. La vieja reina fue con ella, a su lado ella se notaba igual, con preocupación. La soberana desvió la mirada hacia su madre, los ojos de la nueva gobernadora estaban... extraños.

 Su madre debió de haber dicho algo.

 

 Ella no vería a su madre de la misma forma.


End file.
